Facing the Past
by Jennifer2299
Summary: Octavia has to face her past that once cause her pain. But she will not do it alone because now she has a real family that will do anything for her.


**Hey guys! I was cleaning and i came up with an idea and i wrote it down. So if there's any grammar mistakes I'm sorry in advance.**

 **There are no spoilers for Supernatural just know who are the characters and for Arrow it takes place in season 2.**

 **I sadly do not own Supernatural or Arrow. I do own Octavia.**

"So where are we going next" I ask. We just finish a job in Idaho. A simple salt and burn, it should have been easy if only we have found the posses object sooner, before we were all bet up by an evil ghost. But in the end the object was buried under an oak tree, weird… I've seen weirder stuff before.

"Um… there's a couple of weird murders of successful people, in a city hours away from here" Sam said. I could tell he was looking down at me and gave Dean a concern look.

I saw him showing his laptop to Dean. He began reading it and looking at the road at the same time, if you ask me that seem dangerous but then again I've been in dangerous situation. I could see Dean looking down at me with concern eyes as well.

"We should go and check it out. It sounds like Demons. Maybe people are making deals in become successful or it could be something else. Either way we should check it out." I said while sitting up in my set. I pull out a bag of M&Ms out of my Retro backpack, man I love that backpack its black with a navy blue strip down the middle. I open the candy bag and beginning eating handful of sweet little heavens.

"If you're not up for it we could take a break… and maybe we could call Garth to take care of it" Dean said while staring straight at the road. I gave him a weird look and then look at Sam. They were trying to avoid eye contact, how strange.

"Ok guys what's going on? And when do we take breaks from a hunt. Don't take me wrong, I don't mind taking a little vacation once in a while, but why now?" I ask while offering a couple of M&Ms to Dean. I knew Sam was all about the rabbit food; so I didn't offer him some, but I did show him the bag which he just shook his head.

Dean gabbed some before speaking, "I was just thinking… that maybe you weren't up for it since our last hunt was exhausting." He was looking at me in the rear mirror before looking back at the road.

"Well yeah, the job was a pain in the ass but when do we ever stop from completing a job. Like you said Dean we save people no matter what. So where going and that's final." I said raising my voice a little at Dean.

Seriously do they not trust me on a demon case, which I guess it's a demon case by the sounds of it. I know last time we encounter a demon I almost got myself killed. They were pissed at me for a whole week and they didn't even let me hunt either, but not to mention their long speech about my reckless during the hunt. I learn my lesson, not to make dose sonofabitches mad.

He was giving a worried look to Sam and was glancing at me every few seconds.

"You guys are acting if this is my first Demon case" I said giving them a smirk, "Which I bet you it's a demon case… Sooo where's the city located." I added while staring at the window, looking at the field of grassland as we pass by.

Letting out a big breath Sam begin, "The job is in Starling City."

There was a long pause, and the air was getting thicker; I let out a shaky breath as I slowly look at him. I wanted to imagine that those words that came out of his mouth were in my head.

Dean quickly pulls over the impala to the side of the road. He let out a breath before turning off the car. Then he shifted from his set to look at me better, Sam did the same while closing his laptop.

"If you don't wanna do this I understand. Like I said earlier we could ask Garth to do it." Dean said to me with sadness in his voice as he was observing my reaction to this situation.

I open my mouth to say something, but instead close it. I realize now why they were acting so weird it wasn't because they didn't trust me, it was because they wanted to protect me from my past. I just stood frozen as time pass by and just kept starring at the boys. Few minutes of silent went pass before Sam broke the tension.

"Octavia, Dean's right you don't have to go, we don't have to-"I cut Sam off after I gather my thoughts clearly.

"No Sammy, we have to do this. Nothing ever stops us from doing a job before. I'm not letting my past interfere with our hunt. If we don't save people lives then who will?" I began to feel my eyes watering, and my voice began to crack a little, "…Anyway, I have to face my past one way or another, right? Might as well start now."

I stared down looking at the buttons of my red flannel shirt; I started to play with them. Few minutes pass and I could feel tears running down my cheeks; of just thinking of what things or even better a person I will find in Starling City. I could tell that Sam and Dean were exchanging worry looks at each other and had a silence communication, which I never understood them before.

Sam reaches out to hold my hand and I looked up at him. I saw my reflection in the rear mirror; my eyes were starting to turn red and puffy from crying.

"You know you don't have to do this…" I going to start to protest him, but he held his hand to let him continue so I did," but I'm not going to argue with you because I know you, you are just as stubborn as dean" Sam said and I let a little chuckled out at how he compare me to Dean, he was right we both are stubborn.

Letting out a small breathe he continued, "But you are not going to be alone, you have us, and no matter what we are never going to let anything happen to you." Sam gave me a little smile.

"Sammy right, we would never put you in danger if we didn't think you can't handle it." Dean said while taking my other hand. I gave them both a smile, with happy tears now coming out because I know they will never put me in danger.

"I know, that's why I love you two very much, even though you guy are idiots sometimes." I said with a smirk and hugged them both tightly.

"Hey!" Sam said with a smile on his face and hugging me back. "Do you want me to sit in the back with you?" I release them from my hug.

"No, I'll just sit in the front with you two" Sam nodded. He got off of the impala as well did I, and I sat between them.

"Now that the chick flick moment is over, let listen to some tunes." Dean said with a grin on his face. He turn on the impala and put on a cosset tape of AC/DC.

"Oh, be quiet Dean you know you love that chick flick moment. And by the way, who says 'tune' now in these days." I said with a smirk while laying my head on his shoulder. Both Sam and Dean chuckled while he drove us to Starling City.

I know that everything is going to turn out find because I have my real family with me. And I know they will always be by my side no matter what.

 _In Starling City_

"Another person was found dead in their apartment. Can you look up Robert Jones, Felicity." Oliver said. He just finish a protoling the night. He was putting his gear away and went to change in a white T-shirts and grey sweat pants.


End file.
